The End of the End
by Insarai Arys
Summary: How the major people in the magical world fell and yet one remained who would remember it all. How the friends and family of Harry James Potter fell one by one until only one remained.


The End of the End: How the major people in the magical world fell and yet one remained who would remember it all.

**Harry James Potter stood on the cliffs of Dover and contemplated the sea beneath him before turning his thoughts to the Wizarding world and the Second War. Normally he would be celebrating with everyone but they were all dead, dead and buried. **

**Hermione killed in the field, hit in back with the killing curse. Such a waste of talent and a brilliant friend. Harry had grieved for the girl who had been his sister in all but blood.**

**Ron had fallen the same day, defending his home waiting for reinforcements that came just too late. The twins had found him, slumped over the door step, wand still in hand, face frozen in a mask of fierce determination with fire in the eye, lips half way through a incantation that would never be finished. **

**Bill and Charlie had been next to go, dying from stab wounds from an unknown Death Eater. They had held on to the knowledge of where their friends and family were but had paid the price. Molly had found them, lying in a pool of their own blood. **

**Percy had fallen next, betraying the Ministry for information on Voldemort's secret hiding-base, sacrificing his life to aid the Order. **

**Delores Umbridge had killed him just after he had Flooed from his family home. **

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had died along with twenty other members of the Order of the Phoenix. They had died in a Death Eater raid. **

**Severus Snape had died from being a spy, in Voldemort's inner circle. Harry had been the one to find him alongside the body of the beloved Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall. Both had died with smiles on their faces knowing they had beaten the Death Eaters one last time. **

**The Weasley parents had perished in the explosion in Diagon Alley. They were buying robes and the Death Eaters had blown up Madame Malkin's store.**

**The gentle giant Hagrid had fallen with his faithful boarhound, Fang. The French Headmistress Madame Maxime had also perished in the same attack. **

**Victor Krum, Cho Chang, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Fleur Delacour, and her sister Gabrielle had all fallen in the same massacre which had plagued the French School. **

**Fred had fallen in the Battle on the Scottish moor, George had fallen at the same moment to a different opponent..**

**Ginny Weasly had died defending Harry, and paid the ultimate price for her loyalty. **

**Albus Dumbledore had died just as Harry killed Voldemort. **

**Thousands more had died until the Wizarding population in the entire world, had fallen to less than twenty thousand from its original population of two point four million. **

**Harry James Potter, twenty-nine years ago, and the saviour of the Wizarding world, said one last prayer to the spirits of those he loved, and took his last step. Down he plunged to the hard stony sea bed where his neck snapped. And as his lungs filled with water and the world faded into darkness, he rejoiced in being with his friends one more time.**

**The body of the young man washed to shore the next day and a muggle fisherman, upon finding a dairy in the folds of the man's robes and discovering the name and dates of the man, buried him beneath a simple headstone. **

**_Harry James Potter_**

**_1982-2011_**

**_Beloved fighter and peacekeeper _**

**_May God rest his soul._ **

**And in an instant, the Wizarding World's saviour joined the thousands recorded in the book of records, his name listed next to that of his parents. Harry James Potter, died 2011 by suicide. Burial place unknown. **

**Harry James Potter laughed merrily as he met with those he thought he had lost for eternity. He saw all those who had chosen to follow him and he was truly happy for the first time as he finally met his parents face to face. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was no more. Harry Potter the son of Lily and James Potter was coming into heaven, his true home and the one he had been destined for since the day of his birth.**


End file.
